


unconventional means of relaxation

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [10]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung just cares about her girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Painting, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung help her girlfriends relax with the help of her friends





	unconventional means of relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> for my 700 followers poll! follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more polls for ships!
> 
> definitely didn't proofread don't hate me thanks bye lmao

Chaeyoung frowns as she feels Nayeon toss and turn in the bed beside her. It’s two in the morning, the smallest girl restless because she has absolutely no idea where Jihyo is, her other girlfriend tending to stay up late and work herself down to the bone if no one stops her. Nayeon’s tossing only makes the worry in her stomach grow, knowing just how stressed the oldest girl must be for her sleep to be disturbed as well.

In the general context of their relationship, Chaeyoung is constantly taken care of. Even before they began dating, Nayeon had always had a soft spot in her heart for their shortest member, and Jihyo is just a nurturing soul through and through, so Chaeyoung finds herself as the object of their affections more often than not. Because of this, she doesn’t often get the opportunity to care for them like they do her.

Now, with both of them pushing themselves too hard, Chaeyoung nothing but to give them something that can help ease their minds.

Grabbing her phone from the dresser, Chaeyoung makes a note in her phone filled with ideas for things she could do to help her girlfriends relax. The park? No, too many people that would recognize them. Cook for them? No, then she’d end up cooking for the entire group for the rest of their careers and she isn’t about to do that.

She huffs softly, dropping her phone on her chest as she stares up at the ceiling. She turns her head towards the door, wondering when Jihyo will sneak her way into their room, when her eyes land on something on the desk. An idea blooms in her mind, a small smile making its way onto her lips as she pulls her phone off of her chest once again and begins writing down everything she’ll need to do what she wants to do.

-

The next morning she puts her plan into motion. Her plan, however, begins with two sleepy girlfriends.

“Momoring! Dubu!” Chaeyoung drawls as she bursts into their room, closing the door behind her before launching herself into their bed. Both girls groan, upset to have been woken up on one of their few days off, but Chaeyoung knows they both have a soft spot for her. That soft spot is shown when they both scoot apart slightly, allowing Chaeyoung to crawl between them as their arms drape across her torso and they all begin to cuddle.

“Don’t make me fall asleep, I need your guys’s help for something,” Chaeyoung says with a yawn, the warm bodies around her making her already tired brain even more drowsy.

“Mm, what’s up, Chaeng?” Momo asks, head on the shortest girl’s shoulder as her fingers intertwine with Dahyun’s on Chaeyoung’s stomach.

“Nayeon and Jihyo have been really stressed out lately and I wanna do something for them to help them relax,” Chaeyoung says quietly, wanting to keep the atmosphere gentle in the room between the three girls.

“Okay, where do we come in?” Dahyun asks, setting her chin on Chaeyoung’s shoulder to look into her eyes. Her tone is genuine surprisingly, no sarcasm hidden in her words, and Chaeyoung realizes it’s probably because they’re all a bit worried about her girlfriends.

“I need you guys to help me get some supplies while I convince everyone to go somewhere else for a few hours tomorrow,” Chaeyoung says, and Momo’s nod prompts her to pull out her phone, texting both of them the list of supplies that she needs for her plan. Dahyun and Momo both places obnoxiously wet kisses to Chaeyoung’s cheeks as they get up, making the shorter girl whine.

“You’re cute when you’re worried about them,” Dahyun giggles as she throws a shirt from the closet at Momo, the girl stripping right where she’s standing. Chaeyoung shrieks, covering her eyes as she shouts, “I’m still here! You’re not dating me!”

“All of you have seen me naked, take a breath Chaengie,” Momo giggles, Dahyun joining her as Chaeyoung’s ears burn from embarrassment. “Now go talk to the others, we’ll get the managers to help us out with this. If we have any questions we’ll call.”

“Thank you guys seriously, I appreciate it so much,” Chaeyoung smiles as she hugs them both (after they’ve both put clothes on), and begins phase two of her master plan to cheer her girlfriends up.

-

After a considerable amount of bribery and promises to do chores for half of the members (save for Tzuyu and Mina, they happily agreed to leave for the shortest’s sake), Chaeyoung has secured the dorm room for tomorrow. Every time she had seen Nayeon or Jihyo, however, she had made a point of turning and running the other way or talking to another member, because she knows if they pout at her she’ll spill everything and ruin her surprise.

Momo and Dahyun return an hour later, letting Chaeyoung know that the managers have stashed all of the supplies she asked for in the supply closet outside of the dorm. She gives them both ridiculously tight hugs and overly obnoxious kisses to the cheek in thanks (as well as a handful of money) and now all she has to do is wait.

-

Tomorrow comes and everyone, including Nayeon and Jihyo, leave as promised. Sana and Jeongyeon head to Jeongyeon’s family’s house for the day, Mina and Tzuyu tugged along with them because Jeongyeon knows how much they miss their family, while Dahyun and Momo go to Dahyun’s family’s house to relax and fill their stomachs with food.

Nayeon and Jihyo both had to go to the company for a few hours, which gives Chaeyoung enough time to set up what she needs.

Putting on a large baggy shirt and throwing her hair up in a loose bun, she stands in front of the supply closet and examines the supplies Momo and Dahyun bought her with a smile.

‘Time to get to work,’ she thinks, starting to grab for everything in the closet.

-

“Do you think Chaeyoung is upset with us?”

Jihyo’s brows furrow considerably at the question, eyes on Nayeon as they ride in the van back to the dorm. Nayeon looks quite upset, and Jihyo wonders where she could have possibly got the notion that Chaeyoung is upset with them.

“Why do you think that?”

“She avoided us almost all day yesterday, save for saying good morning and goodnight. She didn’t even cuddle with us last night,” Nayeon’s shoulders slump a little more at her own words, and Jihyo realizes that she’s right. Chaeyoung _has_ been acting a bit off.

“Well, we won’t know unless we ask,” Jihyo says softly, the statement sounding more like a question than anything. Her hand slides over Nayeon’s, grasping softly to give some support to her oldest girlfriend. Nayeon nods quietly, leans her head on Jihyo’s shoulder to try and relax for the rest of the ride.

Jihyo hopes that she, Nayeon, and Chaeyoung are okay, that they can just have a moment to breathe and not worry for one single day of their career, because her shoulders feel like they might break with all of the stress she’s carrying. A possible rift in their relationship with Chaeyoung makes it seem only worse, but she doesn’t want to assume anything is wrong just in case.

They make it back to the dorm safely, their driver smiling kindly at them as they walk inside. It’s.. unnaturally quiet as they approach the dorm. No screaming or loud tv blaring- wait, is that.. music?

Jihyo’s brows furrow in confusion as she holds Nayeon’s hand, opening the door to their dorm with hesitation and she isn’t sure if it’s her confusion or her heart grows at the sight.

Chaeyoung is sitting on the floor, hair tied up in a messy bun and the biggest shirt Jihyo has ever seen her in on, the shirt covered in various colors of paint. All of the floors and furniture in the dorm are covered in plastic, and in the center sits three canvases on wooden easels, small tubs of paint near each easel. There’s soft music playing through Chaeyoung’s speaker in the kitchen, and not a single soul besides Chaeyoung in sight.

Chaeyoung’s head lifts at the sound of the door closing behind Nayeon and Jihyo, smiling softly as she looks at her girlfriends. “Hey guys,” she says quietly, standing up with a pair of clothes in each hand. “Put these on and we’ll start.”

“Start what?” Nayeon asks curiously.

“Well, I’ve been worried about you guys,” Chaeyoung admits with a small blush. “You’ve both been really stressed and I wasn’t really sure what I could do to help. And while this might not be the coolest thing I could think of on such short notice, I thought it would be cool if we could paint each other together.”

Jihyo’s eyes are lined with tears by the time Chaeyoung finishes talking, not bothering to speak as she pulls her shortest girlfriend into her arms and holds her close to her chest. She feels Nayeon wrap around both of them a moment later, and she can hear Chaeyoung giggle against her chest. “Thank you, Chaeng. Seriously.”

“It’s nothing,” Chaeyoung smiles as she pulls away, her smile making Jihyo’s heart beat just a bit harder in her chest. “Now get changed! I don’t know how long the others will be gone and I want to get you guys as relaxed as possible before they get back!” Nayeon rolls her eyes playfully at Chaeyoung’s eagerness, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before sauntering off to change, Jihyo mimicking her act of affection before changing as well

-

The paintings go about as well as anyone would expect.

Nayeon is tasked with painting Jihyo, which is.. and absolute disaster, to put it lightly. The concept of mixing isn’t a thing for Nayeon, so Jihyo’s painting is quite literally orange and her entire face is misshapen. But she tried, so Jihyo still plants a big messy kiss to her cheek.

Jihyo paints Chaeyoung, which turns out surprisingly well despite her lack of artistic skill. It’s a bit a cartoony, considering it’s hard to paint a perfect portrait when she’s just trying to relax and have fun, but it even has the little smudge of paint Chaeyoung managed to get on her cheek five minutes into the activity and Chaeyoung absolutely loves it. Threatens to put a picture of it on Instagram because she loves it so much, but Jihyo refuses to let her embarrassment go on the internet, so Chaeyoung settles with giving her a soft kiss.

Chaeyoung paints both of her girlfriends, the two of them sitting by each other and smiling in her classic abstract art style. Both of them absolutely adore it, and try to stumble their way over to the shortest girl considering how many tubs of paint she has around herself. Jihyo makes it successfully, but Nayeon’s enthusiasm causes her to miscalculate how close the pink paint tub is, and suddenly pink paint is all over the plastic beneath them.

Chaeyoung half expects Jihyo to yell at Nayeon, considering there’s pink paint on the leader’s toes now, but Jihyo just smirks as she puts her whole hand into the puddle of pink paint before smearing it all over Nayeon’s neck. The oldest girl gasps, both at the action and how cold the paint is, before sticking two fingers into the green paint and smearing it across Jihyo’s face and down her chest.

After that, it’s absolute chaos.

Nayeon continues to try and pin down Chaeyoung to the floor to get paint on her while Jihyo is trying to cover Nayeon, but Chaeyoung keeps putting her blue and orange covered hands in Nayeon’s way, resulting in an odd mixture of paint all over Nayeon’s face. Jihyo’s hair has some yellow in it thanks to Nayeon, and Chaeyoung laughs as she calls her the sun before yelping when Jihyo gets pink paint all over her arm.

It ends with the three of them in the shower giggling as they wash all of the paint off of each other’s bodies and out of their hair. Chaeyoung is smushed between her girlfriends as they hug her, the water warm but her chest warmer as they pepper her face and neck with kisses.

“Thank you, Chaeyoung-ah,” Jihyo mutters against her lips, her chest feeling lighter than it has in week. “Seriously.”

“We don’t know what we’d do without you,” Nayeon mutters the juncture between her neck and her shoulder from behind, and Chaeyoung hums happily as she turns to kiss her oldest girlfriend as well.

“Just let me take care of you guys more when you’re getting down, yeah?” She asks softly, both of her girlfriends nodding with wide smiles on their faces, and Chaeyoung allows herself to truly relax now that her girlfriends are okay.


End file.
